


Because It Matters

by hedonistic_opportunist



Category: Crazyhead
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistic_opportunist/pseuds/hedonistic_opportunist
Summary: There it is again -- that string of ridiculous thought that she cannot detach herself from. The idea -- the vision of her and Raquel locking lips -- grew root after that one time she told Raquel she loved her, and has never quite left since then.





	Because It Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very mediocre piece of work for a show that deserves so much more love than it gets. Forgive me for my shitty offering, but I do hope that we might eventually see more (and better!) work from other people XDD.

Maybe she’s doing this because she’s nervous. Or because she’s paranoid and chewing on her bottom lip relentlessly is the only thing that keeps her world from completely spinning out of control. 

 

Or she’s just really, really  _ bored _ . Amy could think of a lot of reasons why she’s currently stuck in Jake’s car, thighs pressed against the other as Raquel goes on and on about Pilates, Beyonce’s new album, and the hot guy she accidentally stumbled into at Tesco.

 

She should focus on getting herself psyched for the new job that they being driven to today, but as Amy stares out of the car’s window, greeted with nothing but the boring sight of a dreary, cold London morning with its greying drab buildings, all she can think of is hot chocolate, a penguin onesie and Raquel’s warm, soft bed.

 

She and Raquel should really have more sleepovers. 

 

And as Amy thinks back to the last one, to the one where they curled up next to each other while watching episodes of  _ Friends  _ on Netflix, all she can think of is how cute Raquel looked when she laughed or how utterly kissable she was when she pouted --

 

There it is again -- that string of ridiculous thought that she cannot detach herself from. The idea -- the vision of her and Raquel locking lips -- grew root after that one time she told Raquel she loved her, and has never quite left since then.

 

Amy just doesn’t get it. It’s not that she’s against making out with girls -- hell, she is more than cool with it -- but it’s just that beyond a few drunken kisses, she has never really given other girls much of a thought. Not that she’s given guys that much of a thought either. Sex with them was nice when it happened, but that was it.

 

But Raquel -- Raquel  _ matters _ . She and Amy crashed and burned, and rose from the ashes, growing closer and more inseparable with every passing day. It isn’t just that are demon hunters and badass women, it’s also that Raquel gets her. It’s also that -- and Amy finds herself smiling at the thought of it -- Raquel means the world to her. 

 

And maybe, just maybe, the idea of kissing her or touching her isn’t that weird. Maybe it’s time for Amy to just confront that tonight. Perhaps, after their demon hunt, she could reach forward for Raquel’s hand, and turn those visions of hers into more of a reality. 


End file.
